


Go Not Gently

by WayLowHalo



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayLowHalo/pseuds/WayLowHalo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 3. Heart Shaped Box. Aurora's bullet finds its mark. Elijah dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Not Gently

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I don't even know. I just found myself musing on Aurora's bullet and contemplating the idea of her actually succeeding and Elijah dying. And thus, this piece was born. And it kind of starts with the assumption that you already know what's going on.
> 
> Disclaimer: Still not mine. Still never will be mine.

**Go Not Gently**

Elijah is aware of three things: startling pain, flames, and over it all, Niklaus's anguished screams.

The red of Aurora's hair burns in his vision.

Blackness claims him.

Nothingness.

* * *

Elijah is jolted back to himself with the sound of Niklaus's yells and all at once he's in the courtyard of the compound and Niklaus is advancing menacingly on Freya, his eyes wild and his voice an unrestrained screaming yell.

"You _WILL_ bring him back!" Niklaus declares and Elijah is alarmed to see a bit of the wolf creeping into his brother's eyes.

He feels a bit as though he's watching through a veil though and he can't quite summon any words to try and soothe his brother.

"I can't," Freya says, a sob building in her voice that Niklaus either doesn't or can't acknowledge. "He's gone -"

"He is NOT _gone_!" Niklaus yells fiercely, one of his hands finding its way around Freya's throat, fingers clenching tightly around the delicate flesh there. "You will bring my brother back or you _will_ join him," Niklaus growls, wild and unreasonable.

Shock snaps Elijah more fully into the scene. "Niklaus!" he says warningly, feeling more rooted.

"He's my brother too," Freya chokes out, tears spilling from her eyes and Niklaus releases her then, staggering back and looking horrified, his eyes returning to their normal shade.

And for a moment, one eternity filled moment, his expression is completely unguarded, frighteningly lost, pain and devastation open to even the most casual of observers.

Then, in a blur of speed, he's gone.

Freya is left gasping and alone.

"Are you all right?" Elijah asks softly.

Freya, a hand at her throat, doesn't respond.

* * *

Niklaus is in his bedroom, his hands braced on his dresser and his head bowed. His breathing is heavy.

"Brother?"

Elijah keeps his voice low. Soothing.

Niklaus breathes with forced calm.

"You cannot treat our sister like that," Elijah admonishes.

"I almost killed her," Niklaus says hoarsely to the empty space above his dresser.

"You must control yourself. You must not let your anger get the better of you," Elijah says. "Freya is our sister."

Niklaus keeps his breaths even. "I will find a way," he says after a few moments, stubborn, desperate determination lacing his tone.

Elijah sighs sadly.

"I will find a way to bring you back, brother," Niklaus declares, straightening and walking quickly out of the room.

Elijah sighs again.

"I never left," he says softly to the empty room. "I'm right here, brother."

- **End**.


End file.
